Pieces
by Layla Iberia Uesugi
Summary: Y date cuenta que el deseo y el esfuerzo no harán tu sueño de traerlo realidad... Shonen-ai


_Bueno esta historia la hice por motivo del dia del Sasunaru, jeje algo tarde lo subo pero espero sea de su agrado :)  
><em>

_Autor: Layla Iberia Uesugi (Riku Hashimoto)_

_Series: Naruto_

_Parejas: Mención Sasunaru_

_Clasificación: M (16+) NC-17_

_Genero: Angst_

_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje._

_Viñeta._

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Pieces...

Terminar de esa manera, en que momento fue que llegaste a esto, no lo sabías quizá hace unas horas o ya hace años quien iba a saberlo, quien cuenta el tiempo...no lo crees?

Estas flotando, eso parece tu cuerpo se siente tan ligero pero no te sientes bien, claro que no, por que no quieres flotar, deseas caminar, correr incluso volar mas no flotar eso no te deja alcanzarlo, eso hace que se aleje mas de ti, y te duele, duele saber como tu mismo entras en un caos que termina rompiendote en piezas pequeñas y dispersas de lo que tu crees que eres y sabes por que? no?...pero claro que lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido todos lo saben, pero nadie se da cuenta de que saberlo te causa un dolor tan grande que hace que estés...así, tan desecho.

Ahora, solo al borde del abismo te ríes de ti mismo, si por que realmente pensaste en que tu solo podías regresarlo de vuelta, que lo lograrías por tu cuenta costara lo que costara y mírate ahora...tan perdido, has perdido tanto a lo largo del camino y en estos momentos ya no te importa, por que lo haría si fuiste tu el que tomo la decisión de perderlo todo desde el principio, nadie tiene la culpa ni siquiera él.

En donde estas, es donde has estado todo este tiempo, tu mente esta tan perdida, tu mirada tan vacía, no te das cuenta de que ya terminaste de caer en ese hoyo que con los años se hacía mas profundo.

Miras a todos lados, y vuelves a reír, tu corazón? a caso donde estas es tu corazón...claro que debe serlo no puede haber algo mas vació que eso.

En que piensas...que deberías hacer, acaso tienes que hacer algo. Lo piensas pero, para que pensar, ya no quieres pensar y cierras tus ojos con suerte ya no los abras y tu alma quede solamente en ese agujero que es tu corazón.

Un minuto, dos, tres...los abres y sientes como todo a tu alrededor es aun mas turbio que antes. Por que esta ahí?..por que él esta en ese lugar, vez su rostro y lo sabes sabes el esta por que simplemente ahí lo mantienes y te levantas caminas con paso torpe hacia donde esta, escuchas un susurro viajando en el tu nombre y tus pasos son aun mas torpes con eso...por que a cada paso y cada susurro de tu nombre de hace piezas mas pequeñas de lo que ya eres.

Estas deshecho, eres un rompecabezas que solo el puede armar, solo el puede juntar cada pieza y ponerla en el lugar correcto y lo miras tan fijamente y te miras reflejado en sus ojos, tan oscuros como ese lugar tan vació en el que estas.

Te acercas, caminas a paso lento pero ahora mas decidido por que lo ves y el te esta llamando y tu deseas alcanzarlo, abrazarlo decirle que lo necesitas, decirle que lo amas.

Por que así es lo amas y nadie se daba cuenta o tal vez tu eres tan ingenuo que no te dabas cuenta que todos lo sabían.

Y ahora lo vez tan cerca de tenerlo contigo, a nada de tocarlo, decirle tantas cosas que guardaste toda la vida pero no puedes, no logras llegar a junto a él, por que cada paso que tu das el lo retrocede, cada tramo ganado por ti el se aleja y lloras una vez mas al darte cuenta de ello que ni tu esfuerzo ni tus deseos pueden traerlo de vuelta.

Trataste, lo hiciste una y otra vez pero date cuenta que ni en tu lecho de muerte donde estas dando tus últimos suspiros a la vida, ni en ese mundo oscuro creado para ti puedes tenerlo por que el decidió su destino el forjo su futuro y tu no estas en el.

Naruto...eres tan solo piezas dispersas de quien alguna vez fuiste y nadie jamas podrá recomponerte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~õ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ø~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ø

Gracias por leerlo y si me dejan un Review me harian happy xD


End file.
